southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou Tollar
Caillou januray 1st,1994 is an extremely popular character in the GoAnimate community, mostly depicted as a troublemaker. In fact, he is likely the "mascot" of the GoAnimate community. He was originally a character from the Canadian children's TV series Caillou. He is a four-year old boy living with his parents Boris and Doris, his little sister Rosie and his cat Gilbert. Personality In the eyes of many GoAnimate fans, Caillou is a psychopath, a violent troublemaker, a dumbass, a whiny spoiled brat and even a loser, living under the thumb of his insane parents, and demonstrates very troubling behaviors, an obsession with fast food, most commonly Chuck E Cheese's and a strong dislike of his younger sister (heck, he even tries to drown her or flush her into the toilet). He attends pre-school with a few other kids, under Ms. Martin, a strict and abusive teacher. He also always gets grounded by his parents, even more than Butters from South Park. They try everything to make him learn to behave, even the most extreme punishments, but that never works as Caillou always reverts back to his old ways. In GoAnimate videos, he has the tendency to shift between the two extremes of moral alignment. On most days he is a hardcore troublemaker and can usually do stuff like destroying Chuck E Cheese's, vandalizing, destroying his school, making fake lockdowns at school, killing people, burning down his house, becoming a giant and destroying the entire city, stealing extremely valued property (such as NASA rockets), summoning demons, dropping nukes, HE even never sucking up the entire universe, and more twisted and unimaginable acts, but on some days he becomes a hero, an animal lover, and someone who saves the day. This makes him very unpredictable. Most of the time, the damages he have done and the sentences he gets disappear in the next episode and everything goes back to normal because there is no continuity. Caillou's best friends are Leo, Sarah, Clementine, and the twins Jason and Jeffery. Sometimes he likes or loves Dora, sometimes he hates her. Appearance Caillou is a bald four-year-old boy with a round face and nose. He wears a yellow shirt with a red neckline, blue shorts and red sneakers. His size varies through the countless videos he is in, but he is most commonly shown as being a fair bit smaller than his parents, though larger than Rosie. His age also varies from series to series, mostly from 3 to 20 years old. Being a popular GoAnimate character, Caillou's appearance varies from video to video, with some creators preferring a more accurate look, and some adding their personal touches to his design. A gallery exists to catalogue his various designs. Family Caillou anderson lives with his parents, Boris father, Doris mother, Rosie.sister,daisy sister,cody brother, lily sister, emily sister, evil lily sister jim brother, jack brother and, jay brother,and clasic caillou brother.He lives close to his grandparents, who insult him quite often. their names are rosemary and hadley.he have some aunt and uncles named florida and james anderson. Caillou also has a cousin called Mella (she is canon and was created by Hélène Desputeaux, Caillou's creator) but she is very rarely seen in GoAnimate videos. In some GoAnimate videos, Caillou is shown to have identical twins, sometimes only one or two, most commonly Daillou and Baillou . In more extreme cases, Caillou has one sibling with the caillou theme for every letter. These twins are usually just recolored versions of Caillou, though some creators have made effort to give his siblings unique looks and personalities. In other videos, Caillou is shown to have another younger sister named Daisy. Other users have also added their own members to Caillou's family. Name The name Caillou originates from the French term "caillou", which defines any small rock you normally see outside ("pebble" or "small rock") because Caillou is bald like a rock. His last name is never stated in the actual Caillou series, and as such, many GoAnimate users have given Caillou made-up ones, the most common being Caillou, meaning he has the same first and last name, or Anderson, a reference to popular GoAnimator Isaac Anderson. Due to the French spelling of his name, most GoAnimate videos mispronounce his name. The official pronounciation of his name is "Kah-you", though most GoAnimate voices render his name as "Kaylew" or "Kay-Eye-Ew". However, the original creator of Caillou, Hélène Desputeaux, stated that she had originally created a baby named "Bertrand" as a precursor to Caillou, so this might maybe be Caillou's middle name. Real Life Caillou was originally first created in April 1989 by Hélène Desputeaux, who had drawn him for the first time at this time as she was pregnant with her daughter and son. In 1997, the TV show was first aired on Teletoon in Canada, and Caillou was the first program to ever air on this channel. But eventually Caillou was taken off from Teletoon. Trivia * Caillou appears in 2 different televison programs: Caillou and School Daze * He gets grounded in every video he appears in * Caillou is voiced by several actors Gallery caillou_0.png Caillou GoAnimate2.PNG Caillou GoAnimate1.PNG Caillou Plotagon.PNG Category:Heroes